


Прыг-скок

by rumble_fish



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: У Дэвида проблемы с телепортацией. Или нет. Но почему именно Гриффин?..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Jhereg

Все, чего сейчас хотелось Дэвиду, – это прыгнуть.  
Прыгнуть – словно моргнуть или щелкнуть пальцами. Только что ты был здесь, а потом – раз! – и ты уже там. Легко, как сделать вдох. Ничего из области таланта: кто-то умеет шевелить ушами, кто-то может сделать сальто назад, а Дэвид – Дэвид умеет прыгать.  
Лондонский БигБэн, египетский Сфинкс, гребень волны около Фиджи. Прыг-скок. Быстрее, чем один такт сердечного ритма. 

Он чертовски скучал по этому. Больше, чем по отцу. Больше, чем по матери. Больше, чем по Милли.  
Отец остался в памяти Дэвида вечно пьяным неудачником: майка-алкоголичка с застарелыми пятнами от кетчупа, красное одутловатое лицо и «Сейчас я до тебя доберусь, паршивец! Сейчас ты у меня дождешься!» Мать бросила его в пять лет, и Дэвид понятия не имел, почему должен скучать или даже думать о ней. Милли…  
Милли.

Дэвид заморгал воспаленными от недосыпа глазами, оглядел комнату – свою старую спальню в отцовском доме. Отец ничего здесь не менял, и комната так и стояла, ветшая, заполняясь пылью. Законсервированное детство. Вся его настоящая жизнь.  
«Ты никогда не повзрослеешь! Я устала от этого, Дэвид!»  
Милли любила покричать. Повыяснять отношения с размахом, все, как положено: слезы, хлопающие двери, летающие по комнате вещи («Не смей… прыгать! Этот горшок для твоей тупой эгоистичной башки!» – и тут они оба смеются). Милли объясняла это тем, что она Овен, мол, Овны без бурных ссор и примирений жить не могут, Дэвид особо не вникал: ему нравилась и она, и бурные примирения. Во время них Милли тоже кричала.  
Не кричала она, когда уходила. Говорила очень тихо, что-то втолковывала ему жутким замороженным голосом, который у нее проходил с пометкой «взрослый». Милли, как оказалось, очень хотела быть взрослой. А он, Дэвид, так и остался пятнадцатилетним сопляком. Бежать по тонкому льду за стеклянным шариком, конечно, очень романтично, но не всю же жизнь.  
«У тебя нет планов, Дэвид. Ни работы, ни… Ничего. Я не могу потратить свою жизнь на это, мне нужно куда-то стремиться, понимаешь, нужна стабильность, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а ты… Ты слушаешь меня? Дэвид!»  
Но он не слушал.

Дэвид прекрасно понимал, почему Милли ушла. Все эти разговоры про «цели», «будущее» и «повзрослеть» были только отговоркой. У Милли просто не хватило бессердечности сказать ему правду, а правда была в том, что она боялась. Боялась прыжков, боялась паладинов. Иногда она просыпалась, задыхаясь, плакала тихонько, повернувшись к Дэвиду спиной, а он пялился в темноту и контролировал свое дыхание, притворяясь спящим. А что он мог сделать? Сказать «Все будет хорошо»? Обнять ее, соврать, что с паладинами покончено? Убедить ее, что паладины теперь их не тронут? И ведь Милли бы поверила. Хотя бы на время.  
Дэвид не мог. Хотел быть честным, хоть и остался при этом мудаком. 

А может, ей просто противно было жить с непонятной тварью, мутантом, кем-то вроде «людей Икс». Посмотреть на такое в кино, набивая рот попкорном, – еще куда ни шло, но связать жизнь… И все снова заезжало на ту же колею, катилось по гладким рельсам мировоззрения Милли от станции к станции: «Будущее», «Репутация» или, того хуже, «Дети». И Дэвид ее понимал, да кто угодно бы понял. Его собственная мать вычеркнула его из своей жизни, не вынесла, не справилась, уж лучше им с Милли дернуть стоп-кран сейчас, а не тогда, когда их ребенок неожиданно прыгнет прямо из своей кроватки к телевизору с мультиками. 

Взгляд Дэвида сонно блуждал по постерам на стенах, по корешкам книг на полках. В темноте все казалось нереальным, как будто он затонул в этом доме, тонны и тонны воды до поверхности. Вдруг стало трудно дышать, горло сдавило сухим спазмом. Успокойся, сказал себе Дэвид, вжимая ладонь в грудную клетку. Сделай вдох. Это просто, это не сложнее, чем…

Он уже шесть месяцев не прыгал.

***

Первое время Дэвид боялся паладинов до трясучки. Вздрагивал от каждого незнакомца, проходящего перед домом, не спал ночами, вслушиваясь в тишину за окном. Они могли прийти в любой момент. За ним, за Милли. Они ведь все о нем знали. Он мог бы прыгнуть в какую-нибудь глухомань, скрыться на тропическом острове, в африканской деревушке, затеряться в лесах Сибири – но Милли никогда не согласилась бы пуститься в бега. Они вернулись в Анн-Арбор, Милли переехала к Дэвиду – ее квартира ныне покоилась на дне канала. И начался весь этот однообразный кошмар: она снова работала в баре, а Дэвид убивал дни напролет, борясь с желанием прыгнуть, как пытается не думать о дозе бывалый наркоман. Милли взяла с него обещание, что он больше не станет. Поначалу ему даже по дому передвигаться было тяжко («Похоже, тебе давно не приходилось открывать двери»), так и торчал часами на диване у телевизора, бесцельно щелкая пультом, переключая с Discovery на National Geographic, по привычке делая мысленные пометки для будущих прыжков, вспышка энтузиазма, – тотчас затухавшего. Потом Милли стала вытаскивать его на улицу, сходить в магазин, к ее родителям, в ее бар. И тут Дэвид обнаружил, что при всем беззаботно-развлекательном образе жизни, к которому он привык, будучи Удивительным Прыгающим Грабителем Банков, он совсем не умеет веселиться в компаниях, ему неинтересны соседские сборища, а от предложения Милли пойти на встречу одноклассников его прошиб холодный пот. «Это ненормально, ты становишься каким-то социопатом», – хмурилась Милли, а он вымученно улыбался и обещал сходить в следующий раз.

Где-то через три месяца Дэвид ощутил себя скисшим и заплесневевшим. Человеком с истекшим сроком годности. Зараженным пожиравшей его гнилью. На него напало всепоглощающее безразличие, он больше не боялся паладинов, его окончательно перестало волновать будущее, а что до прыжков, то даже о них он думал все реже и реже. Хотя иногда накатывало, зуд становился почти невыносимым, и он удивлялся, как это он все еще здесь, а не мечется по Земному шару, перемахивая от смотровой площадки Эйфелевой башни к Великому каньону, от песчаного пляжа на Мальдивах к Статуе Свободы. В такие моменты Дэвид искал Милли глазами, сжимал ее руку своей, зарывался щекой в ее волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, и твердил себе, пока не проваливался в нервный сон, что это того стоит.

Порой он размышлял о Роланде. Бывало, вспоминал о матери и сводной сестре. Просто ленивые бесцветные мысли, не предполагающие никаких действий.

После ухода Милли он несколько дней не вылезал из дома, доедал запасы консервов, еще отцовские, листал старые журналы. Потом стал выбираться на улицу, с наступлением темноты, словно грабитель: взгляд прикован к земле, капюшон натянут на лицо, короткая перебежка до продуктового и обратно. Однажды попытался прыгнуть на пустынной улице, перенестись от одного дома до следующего, и не смог. Дэвид сконцентрировался, пытаясь нащупать в себе… свою силу? особый выверт в клетках мозга? что? – и ничего не ощутил. Но так было всегда, способность к телепортации никак не давала о себе знать, ему стоило лишь захотеть, представить себе место назначения, и он прыгал. Моргнуть. Щелкнуть пальцами. Сделать вдох. 

Дэвид постоял в островке света от фонаря, невидяще глядя прямо перед собой. Ну давай, обратился он, сам не зная, к кому. Прыгни. Прыгни, черт побери!

Спустя полчаса он вошел в отцовский дом, прошаркав по ступеням крыльца, уронил пакет из магазина возле двери, доплелся до кухни и, открыв шкафчик, достал бутылку дешевого виски.  
Так он взялся за другие отцовские заначки.

Пьяный, помятый, заросший щетиной, он вываливался ночами на задний дворик и пробовал, снова и снова. Напрягался, обливался потом, скрежетал зубами; все было бесполезно. Он не мог прыгнуть.

***

Его затягивало в черную дыру. Дни, ночи, все смешалось. Дэвид окончательно переселился в свою детскую комнату, превратив ее в берлогу: обертки от еды, пустые бутылки, груды грязной одежды; запахнувшись в отцовский затертый халат, он сидел в гнезде из несвежих простыней и тупо разглядывал стены, провожал и встречал солнечный свет в окне, прикладываясь к горлышку. Его придавливало тоской, крутило от абстинентного синдрома: прыгнуть, прыгнуть, прыгнуть. Все, чего Дэвиду хотелось теперь, – это прыгнуть.

Мысль о Гриффине пришла неожиданно, выплыла с пьяным прибоем на мертвенный берег в его сознании, как бутылка с посланием. Дэвид проснулся с этой мыслью. Как вспышка в темноте, будто Гриффин прыгнул прямиком ему в голову и обратно, оставив после себя колеблющийся полупрозрачный след. Дэвид рывком сел. Этого не могло быть, но… пульсация в черепной коробке утихала, след стирался, и, пока он еще был, Дэвид изо всех сил зажмурился, отчаянно цепляясь за едва уловимое ощущение, напрягся так, что под веками взорвались разноцветные искры, – и прыгнул.

Выкинуло его прямо в воздухе, под потолком какой-то комнаты, штукатурка треснула, брызнула в стороны и обвалилась вместе с Дэвидом, прямо на спящего Гриффина. Дэвид приложился локтем, от удара спиной у него чуть не вышибло дух, и не успел он прийти в себя, как Гриффин, верткий, костлявый, стремительный, словно ящерица, навалился на него, сдавив горло руками.  
– Какого черта! – зашипел Гриффин, усиливая хватку. Дэвид не мог дышать, голова, казалось, того и гляди лопнет, желудок стремился выйти через горло, но все это было абсолютно неважно.  
– Я… прыгнул.  
– Урод, ты же сюда хвост наверняка притащил! – Гриффин отдернул руки, скатился с кровати, взъерошенный, дерганый, ощерившийся. Дэвид закашлялся и повернулся с трудом набок.  
– Нет… хвоста… – пробулькал он, прежде чем его вырвало под кровать. Несколько раз.  
Где-то рядом Гриффин ругался трехъярусным и обещал раскидать куски Дэвида по всем континентам.

***

Еще никогда на памяти Дэвида ему не было так плохо после перемещения. Головная боль не унималась, кишки словно завязывало узлом. Скрючившись, он обливался потом под тонкой простыней, которой Гриффин укрыл его, передумав убивать. Крошки штукатурки впивались в щеку.  
– Эй, мажор, – послышался плеск. Гриффин, чертыхаясь себе под нос, мыл пол. – Ты как?  
Дэвид страдальчески замычал. Язык едва ворочался, распухший и будто бы чужой.  
– Ладно, завтра расскажешь. И комнату еще на раз вымоешь, понял!  
Гриффин оставил его одного. Дэвид лежал в темноте, в голове крутились обрывки каких-то образов, воспоминаний: стеклянный шар, дверь в его первое банковское хранилище, Гриффин на «Мерседесе» вылетает сквозь витрину автосалона прямо на него. Незаметно Дэвид провалился в беспокойный сон, в котором пытался уползти от Роланда, вспахивая животом песчаные барханы, мозг сводило судорогой от электричества, а Роланд все наступал, наступал, наступал – прямо Дэвиду на голову…  
Я умру, в полубреду понял Дэвид. Это был мой последний прыжок.

***

Но он все-таки не умер. К вероятному сожалению Гриффина.  
Дэвид нашел Гриффина на улице. Добрел до двери, толкнул ее и окунулся в мягкий солнечный день. Вокруг простирался лес. Щурясь, Дэвид привалился к косяку, глядя на Гриффина, который сидел на крыльце с газетой в руках.  
– Где мы? – хрипло спросил Дэвид. Гриффин повернул голову, окинул его недобрым взглядом, фыркнул и ничего не сказал.  
Дом был небольшой и казался заброшенным. Чей-то летний домик, решил Дэвид. Наверняка Гриффин просто вломился сюда в отсутствие хозяев. Место было тихое, сплошной лес, а чуть вдали поблескивала гладь озера. Вокруг не было ни души. Вполне сносное убежище даже для такого параноика, как Гриффин.  
Они не разговаривали. Гриффин пока не задавал вопросов, только косился и корчил гримасы, в которых читалось «Вам здесь не рады». Но обед, заметил Дэвид, был приготовлен на двоих.  
– Да садись уже, – пробурчал Гриффин, когда Дэвид попытался зачерпнуть себе супа и чуть не выронил миску. Дэвид сел, получил свою порцию и осторожно попробовал. Готовил Гриффин, как выяснилось, неплохо, но Дэвида все еще мутило. Даже доесть не смог, отложил ложку и прислонился к стене, ощущая слабость во всем теле.  
– Выглядишь ты как дерьмо, – прокомментировал Гриффин и принялся собирать со стола посуду.  
Дэвид сидел в каком-то оцепенении. Ему не хотелось двигаться или говорить. Он чувствовал себя больным, но это его не беспокоило. Ведь он смог. Он прыгнул.  
Дэвида так и подмывало попробовать снова, хотя бы до крыльца дома, но он убеждал себя не торопиться. Нужно оклематься. А еще сквозь кокон дремотного умиротворения в него уже просачивался липкий страх – а вдруг то был и правда последний раз. Вдруг он, словно старая батарейка, выдал последние крохи заряда и перегорел окончательно.  
Проверить было необходимо. Но проверять не хотелось.  
– Короче, – Гриффин вытер руки и повесил полотенце на крючок, – выкладывай. Влип, ага?  
– Влип, – сказал Дэвид, помолчав.  
– Эти? – Гриффин состроил страшную рожу.  
– Нет.  
– А я уж подумал. Правда, после смерти беловолосого ублюдка им будет сложнее нас ловить.  
– Роланд умер? – Дэвид так и замер.  
– А то. Упал, хе-хе, с горы.  
– Но я не сбрасывал его, – во рту пересохло. – Я точно знаю. Он что, сам?..  
– Ну почему же сам, – Гриффин подвигал бровями. – Это я его скинул. Летел он, надо сказать, красиво. Жаль, камеры под рукой не было.  
Дэвид не верил своим ушам.  
– Ты его сбросил?  
– Сбросил, сбросил. С твоей стороны было очень любезно поделиться со мной его местонахождением. Хотя я все еще не простил тебе того случая с вышкой, даже не думай. Ну, что начинаешь? – Гриффин поморщился, глядя на его лицо. – Думаешь, он от тебя отстал бы? От тебя, от меня, от этой твоей чернушки? Ха! Ты мне должен вообще-то. Как там твоя девчонка, кстати? Уже начали плодить маленьких попрыгунчиков?  
– Она ушла, – выдавил Дэвид. Он все еще пытался переварить услышанное. Сидит тут в чужой кухне за одним столом с убийцей, и пойти-то ему некуда, здесь для него самое безопасное место на свете.  
– Не удивлен. Я б от тебя тоже ушел, слизнячок, – Гриффин налил себе чай в кружку, с подозрением понюхал. – Фу, дрянь какая-то. Я сгоняю за колой, хочешь?  
Дэвид покачал головой. Поднял глаза вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гриффин исчезает в неизвестном направлении.

***

Дэвид еще посидел, собираясь с мыслями, но не преуспел в этом. Роланд был мертв, а Гриффин, без сомнения, был конченым маньяком, но Дэвид ничего не мог поделать с затопившим его облегчением, таким мощным, что у него мурашки забегали. Конечно, оставалось еще немало паладинов – и мать Дэвида в том числе, – но отчего-то казалось, что они теперь и не сунутся. Роланд был пугающей фигурой, темным властелином, злодеем из комиксов, даже Гриффин его боялся. Боялся, жаждал убить. И убил.  
Дэвид потер лицо руками. Тяжело поднялся и вышел в коридор. Входная дверь была нараспашку, проем так и манил солнечным светом. Дэвид остановился. «Я смогу, – подумал он. – Все в порядке. Я прыгну до этой двери, а потом – куда-нибудь к океану». Он будет лежать на пляже, смотреть, как волны катятся к берегу одна за другой и ни о чем не думать. А когда придет в норму, то решит, как жить дальше. Найдет себе какую-нибудь цель и начнет планировать будущее.  
Дэвид отрывисто рассмеялся и прыгнул.

Ничего не произошло. Он остался стоять на пороге кухни, будто прирос к дощатому полу. Он не переместился и на миллиметр. 

Медленно, едва передвигая ногами, Дэвид вышел из дома и опустился на нагретые солнцем ступени. Впереди мерцало недоступное озеро.

Дэвид так и сидел, когда вернулся Гриффин.  
– Я взял кой-чего выпить, – сходу заявил тот, ероша и без того стоящие торчком волосы. – Держи стакан.  
Дэвид даже не заметил, в какую секунду Гриффин скакнул за стаканами до кухни. 

Напились они, как говаривала Милли про некоторых своих клиентов, «в хламину». С одной бутылки ничего подобного не произошло бы, но Гриффин привык мыслить глобально.  
– Ты чего? – захихикал Гриффин, толкнув Дэвида локтем в бок. – Позеленел, смотри-ка. Блевать опять будешь? Прыгай сразу в кусты, а то точно убью нафиг.  
– Н-не могу.  
Дэвид подавил приступ тошноты. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
– Не можешь – ну и не надо! Не особо приятное зрелище, знаешь.  
– Не… – Дэвид помотал головой. И это было непросто, такой тяжелой она стала. – Прыгнуть не могу.  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое звуками ночи. Деревья страшно шумели ветками, где-то под домом яростно стрекотал сверчок. Дэвид с тоской думал о тихом, нежном плеске волн.  
– Ты чего, паучок? Шутишь никак? Не то у тебя чувство юмора, лучше даже и не берись.  
– Не могу я прыгнуть, понял? – Дэвид пихнул Гриффина в плечо, и тот от неожиданности повалился на крыльцо. – Не выходит! Заряд… сгорел заряд!  
– Какой заряд? – Гриффин, похоже, даже растерялся. – Серьезно, не можешь? Ладно, ладно, понял, не можешь! Но сюда-то ведь прыгнул! Это вот как?  
– Не знаю я, как! – Дэвид вскочил. Его качнуло из стороны в сторону. – Как будто ты мне след оставил… И я смог. Я это место знать не знал. Прыгнул просто… К тебе.  
– А я все собирался спросить, как ты меня нашел, – угрюмо вклинился Гриффин. – Но теперь ясно, что без толку.  
– Ты же сам видел, – Дэвид уперся ладонями в колени. – Как я прыгнул. Как новичок. Весь потолок раздолбал.  
– Да уж, – желчно отозвался Гриффин. – Миссис Полсон будет неприятно удивлена.  
– Кто такая… черт… миссис Полсон?  
Но Гриффин только отмахнулся. Встал и подошел к Дэвиду, в кои-то веки глядя на него сверху вниз, и в темных глазах не было сочувствия, ничего такого, только какое-то жадное любопытство.  
– Прыгай, – приказал Гриффин. Дэвид засмеялся, уж очень нелепо звучал этот командирский тон.  
– Ну, смотри, – сказал он. Попробовал перенестись к ближнему дереву, и, когда ничего не вышло, расхохотался снова и принялся подпрыгивать на месте. – Прыг-скок! Вот как я могу!  
– Пьяный идиот, – процедил Гриффин и внезапно сделал Дэвиду подсечку. Тот неловко бухнулся на землю, все еще выплевывая остатки истеричного смеха. – Прыгай!  
Дэвид пытался отдышаться.  
– Да не могу я, я же тебе…  
Гриффин с размаху пнул его по ребрам. Дэвид охнул.  
– Ты что творишь!  
Гриффин пнул его снова.  
– Прыгай, Дэвид! Прыгай, или я тебя убью нахрен!  
Дэвид ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стонал от боли и все равно смеялся. Гриффин пнул его еще пару раз, но уже вяло.  
– Слизняк, – с отвращением выплюнул он, нависая над корчащимся на земле Дэвидом. И замолчал.  
Сверчок все не унимался. Дэвид перевернулся на спину и смотрел в темное звездное небо.  
– К воде хочу, – сказал он. – Пошли к озеру.  
– Ага, побежали, – зафырчал Гриффин.  
Но они все-таки пошли. Пошатываясь, налетая друг на друга, глупо посмеиваясь. Дэвид то и дело спотыкался, морщился от боли.  
– Ой да боже мой, – Гриффин подхватил его, закинул руку Дэвида себе на плечо. – Совсем ты никакой.  
– Перенес бы нас, – с трудом сказал Дэвид. Гриффин посмотрел на него как-то странно, а потом растянул рот в широкой жестокой ухмылке.  
– Хорошая мысль, старик.  
Дэвид даже вдохнуть не успел, как оказался в холодной воде вместе с Гриффином. От неожиданности он закричал, и крик одиноко пронесся по берегу озера.  
– Вот тебе твое озеро! – проорал ему в ухо Гриффин. – Ну, бывай!  
И он смылся, оставив Дэвида беспомощно барахтаться в волнах.  
«Как щенка какого-то», – успел потрясенно подумать Дэвид. А потом он начал тонуть. Плавал Дэвид вообще-то хорошо – в прошлой жизни – но не после нескольких бутылок и не после того, как его несколько раз с силой пнули в живот. Он даже не понимал, где берег, куда плыть, все силы уходили на то, чтобы держаться на воде. Руки стали тяжелыми и едва двигались, намокшая одежда тянула его вниз.  
– Прыгай, Дэвид! – донесся откуда-то голос Гриффина. – Прыгай или сдохни, пытаясь!  
– Да пошел ты! – из последних сил рявкнул Дэвид, но вышел лишь жалкий вскрик. Жалкий, как и он сам.  
«Это конец, – мелькнуло в затуманенном сознании. – Я должен был утонуть еще тогда, в пятнадцать, когда провалился под лед. Жизнь все ставит по местам. У меня было все – и ничего, кроме этой проклятой способности. И без нее я никто. Так и сдохну, в воде. Конец».  
Гриффин еще что-то кричал, кажется, «Прыгай, Дэвид, прыгай, слизняк!» Я и есть слизняк, подумал Дэвид, снова выталкивая себя из воды, – инстинкт брал свое. Прав был Гриффин. Прав был Марк Коболд. Прав был отец. Права была Милли. Бесполезный слизняк без будущего.  
«Нет».  
Это слово вспыхнуло перед ним так ясно, что Дэвид распахнул глаза и снова машинально заработал руками и ногами, болтаясь в воде.  
«Нет. Нет, черт возьми. Я не слизняк».  
«Так докажи это, – голос Марка Коболда, школьного врага, противного недоумка, в его голове – такой протяжный, издевающийся, ненавистный. – Давай, Райсбоу. Что, не можешь? Прыгни».  
«Прыгни».  
– Прыгни! – Гриффин. – Прыгай, Дэвид, или конец!  
И он прыгнул на этот голос.

***

– Ну ты крут, чувак! Я уж думал, придется твой труп вылавливать да сбывать в той чудной заводи возле Кубы!  
– Иди ты, – просипел Дэвид.  
Гриффин сунул ему в руки кружку с горячим чаем – все той же вонючей гадостью, что заваривал раньше, – и поворошил дрова в камине кочергой.  
– А ведь ты совсем на мелководье был, старик. Ты что, не врубился?  
– Нет, – только и смог вымолвить Дэвид.  
– Думаешь, я взаправду тебя утопил бы? Ты меня кем считаешь? Маньяком? – Дэвид посмотрел на него поверх кружки. Гриффин замахал руками: – Ай, ладно, что с тебя взять, паучок. Чувствуешь-то себя как?  
– Нормально, – подумав, ответил Дэвид. Он на самом деле чувствовал себя – впервые за полгода – нормально.  
– Только голоса нет, зуб на зуб не попадает, да и ребра небось болят как проклятые, – закивал Гриффин. – Ну да ничего, Дэвид. Лиха беда начало.  
– Начало?  
– Ну да. Тебе, старик, знаешь что нужно? Тре-ни-ров-ки. Дис-цип-ли-на. Буду, значит, тебя дрессировать.  
Он, дурачась, потрепал Дэвида по голове, почесал за ухом.  
– Хороший у меня песик. Красавец! Первые места на выставках!  
– Отвали, – Дэвид закашлялся.  
– Ну, может, тебе повезло, и это не ангина, – послушав его кашель, философски предположил Гриффин. – Пошли-ка ложиться.  
Дэвида так колотило и ломало, что он был уверен: сна ему этой ночью не видать. Но то ли мерзкий чай Гриффина помог, то ли усталость дала о себе знать, то ли он просто выпал в алкогольное забытье, только уснул Дэвид почти мгновенно. И спал, будто человек, не прошедший несколько месяцев ада бессонницы.  
Проснулся он, когда день уже перевалил за половину. Пощупал лоб, потрогал горло. Но, кроме ноющих после ударов ребер и живота, ничего не говорило о том, что недавно он был болен и готовился умереть. Дэвид встал с постели, изумляясь бодрой легкости своих движений. «Наверно, все-таки чай», – подумал он. Залез под душ и долго с наслаждением стоял под горячими струями. При одной мысли о вчерашнем купании ему делалось зябко.  
Что ж, с серфингом на Фиджи придется завязать, возник в его голове противный голос, очень похожий на голос Гриффина, такой же сварливый. Дэвид хмыкнул. Не велика потеря.  
Он энергично вытирался полотенцем и вдруг осознал: а ведь правда. Ну не будет он больше мелькать по миру, чиркать подошвами дорогих кроссовок по историческим памятникам, клеить девчонок в лондонских пабах, – ну и что с того? Он делал все это бесцельно, бездумно, просто потому, что это было круто по меркам пятнадцатилетнего пацана, который хлебнул кайфа безнаказанности и легкодоступных денег. Но никакого смысла во всем этом не было, да ему никогда и не хотелось искать смысл, только развлекаться и брать-брать-брать. Ведь никто не хватал его за руку до Роланда и не пытался поджарить ему мозги электрошоком.  
Вот у Гриффина – даже у психа-Гриффина – есть цель. Пусть и сдвинутая, как и сам Гриффин, но все же.  
От этих мыслей у Дэвида разболелась голова, и он полез в шкафчик за аспирином. Но нашел там только какие-то мятые бумажки, исписанные от руки, и карты с пометками – очевидно, снова какие-то сверхважные документы Гриффина.  
– Псих чертов, – пробормотал Дэвид и начал изучать бумаги. Так и стоял голый, читая, пока Гриффин не распахнул дверь в своей обычной бесцеремонной манере.  
– А, ну окей, – сказал он секундой позже и захлопнул дверь. Дэвид даже не успел прикрыться, как Гриффин вломился снова, похожий на взбесившегося тасманского дьявола из мультика.  
– А ну дай сюда! Какое ты вообще имеешь право залезать в мои вещи? Так и не допер про личное пространство? Надо было тебя все-таки забросить в какую-нибудь школу! На Аляске! – Гриффин весь покраснел, пытаясь отобрать у Дэвида листочки, но Дэвид, вовремя вспомнив, что выше ростом и сильнее, без особо труда листочки не давал.  
– Не у меня одного проблемы с соблюдением личного пространства, – спокойно заметил он. Гриффин застыл с вытянутой рукой и вытаращился на него.  
– Ой, смотрите-ка, кто у нас тут такой скромник! Простите, мадмуазель, не хотел оскорбить вашу невинность! А теперь отдай мне бумаги и можешь брить подмышки, сколько влезет!  
– Гриффин, да успокойся ты, – Дэвид протянул ему бумаги, которые Гриффин тотчас принялся перебирать, словно подозревал Дэвида в краже. – Что это вообще такое?  
– Не твое дело, мажор! – и Гриффин выскочил из ванной, как ошпаренный: волосы дыбом, из ушей едва дым не валит от злости.  
Дэвид пожал плечами и потянулся за джинсами.

***

Остаток дня Дэвид в одиночестве слонялся по дому и окрестностям. Дошел до озера и долго стоял, глядя на колеблющиеся блики. Солнце садилось, Дэвида так и подкосило красотой заката над водой, и он уселся по-турецки прямо на траву, вбирая жадным взглядом теплые краски. Это, конечно, были не Мальдивы, но Дэвид в эту минуту был готов поклясться, что в жизни не видел заката красивее.  
Гриффин все не появлялся, и когда стемнело, Дэвида охватила тревога: поначалу легкая, досадливая, ну куда там этот чокнутый провалился, по каким тайникам прячет свои бумажонки, но время шло, Гриффина все не было, и тревога взялась за Дэвида всерьез. Без сна, без ужина, он мерил шагами вытоптанный пятачок перед домом. Мог ли Гриффин просто бросить его? В доме остались вещи, например, одежда Гриффина, но едва ли Гриффин ею особо дорожил, как и любой телепорт. Вероятно, самый ценным для него были те самые бумажки, и забрав их, он беспечально скрылся, бросив Дэвида так же, как он сам бросил Роланда. Спасибо хоть не скинул с какого-нибудь дерева.  
Дэвид злился все больше и больше, это было так в духе Гриффина, помахать ручкой, ухмыльнуться, сказать что-то вроде «Я не командный игрок, прости, старик» – и свалить. Но теперь у тебя этот номер не пройдет, подумал Дэвид. Он торопливо собрался, натянул куртку Гриффина – рукава были коротковаты, но что делать, – и вышел из дома, погасив везде свет. Поглядел вокруг. Странное дело для телепорта, привязываться к какому-либо месту, но этот домик и это озеро что-то ему дали, и Дэвид знал, что не забудет их. Он вернется сюда когда-нибудь, чтобы снова посмотреть на закат над озерной гладью.  
Дэвид несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Сконцентрировался – и выбросил себя прочь в прыжке.  
Вместо картинки места в его голове огромными буквами плясало имя: Гриффин.

***

В этот раз он выпрыгнул совсем невысоко над полом, и все равно шлепнулся, выругавшись, на живот.  
– С возвращеньицем, – протянул Гриффин. – Смотри-ка, а эта штука и впрямь работает.  
Дэвид приподнялся на четвереньках и поглядел на него исподлобья. Обвел глазами комнату.  
– Ты как сюда попал? – тяжело дыша, спросил Дэвид. – Это же моя детская комната.  
– Да я в курсе. Я за тобой знаешь сколько следил. Давно, давно, мы тогда и знакомы не были, ну, то есть ты меня не знал. А вот я знал тебя, Дэвид.  
– Звучит как-то ну совсем маньячно… старик, – осторожно заметил Дэвид. Гриффин довольно заухал:  
– И вот ты тоже зовешь меня стариком! Да мы прямо как всамделишные друганы.  
– Так что там про слежку, – Дэвид, потирая вновь травмированный живот, сел на пол, вытянув ноги, привалился к кровати.  
– А, ну… Ты же видел бумажки. Не понял, что ли, о чем там? Ну ты совсем дурак, слушай.  
– Понял, что ты откуда-то информацию про других телепортов свистнул.  
– Так у Роланда же! Ох, какая была ночка. Я, он и эти отвесные стены каньона. Ей-богу, мы с ним нашли в итоге общий язык. И вот знаешь…  
– К делу.  
– Ну, в общем, – Гриффин, сидящий в продавленном кресле у окна, поболтал ногой. – Много я у него вызнал. Но кое-что собирал уже давно. Про детей-телепортов. И за тобой следил, когда ты еще пацан был и первый раз прыгнул, такое диво, вода в библиотеке средь бела дня! Ты, конечно, потом ушел, но я на всякий случай в доме у тебя побывал, запомнил обстановку.  
– И отец тебя пустил? – недоверчиво спросил Дэвид; у него снова начиналась головная боль, отлетала от виска и обратно, как молоточек.  
– Я сам себя пустил, – разулыбался Гриффин. – Твой отец даже заявление о взломе писал, ну да ты, наверное, не слышал.  
– Нет. Не слышал.  
– Так что, Дэйви… Ха, как тебя бесило, когда тебя так называли, верно? Я твою комнату знаю.  
– Ну и зачем тебе все это? А дети эти, которые у Роланда… Зачем?  
– Да затем, что эти сволочи убивают таких, как мы, направо и налево, – Гриффин пнул воздух и чуть не свалился. – И детей! Собирают сплетни, информацию, там-сям, а потом… Да я и сам…  
Гриффин замолчал. И Дэвид вдруг понял.  
– Я понял, – тихо сказал он.  
– Да что ты, слизнячок! Вот так порадовал.  
Они посидели в тишине. Гриффин не двигался, сгорбившись в кресле, и будто бы даже не дышал, – вылитая горгулья.  
– Я хочу с тобой, – сказал Дэвид.  
– Что ты хочешь со мной? Ты уж уточняй, старичок, а то я что-нибудь не то подумать могу.  
– Хочу тебе помочь. С этими детьми.  
– Ты-то? – захихикал Гриффин. – Да ты даже в тот конец комнаты прыгнуть не сможешь. Что, не так?  
– Так, – Дэвид встал. – Но смотри-ка.  
Он вышел в коридор, закрыл дверь – Гриффин все корчил идиотские рожи – постоял, собираясь, пару секунд, и прыгнул.  
– Ого, – сказал Гриффин, которого внезапно придавило выпрыгнувшим из воздуха Дэвидом. – Как-то мы пропустили пару баз на этом свидании, по-моему.  
– Понял? – Дэвид слез с Гриффина и встал перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. – Мне не нужно видеть место. Я могу подумать о человеке и прыгнуть.  
– Что ты говори-ишь, – задумчиво отозвался Гриффин. – А с кем-нибудь другим ты такое пробовал? Не со мной?  
– Нет. Нет, но…  
– Так попробуй.  
Выбрать Дэвиду пришлось Милли. По крайней мере, она знала о его способностях, да и вряд ли она может считать его еще большим мудаком, чем сейчас. Дэвид сконцентрировался, повторяя про себя ее имя, представляя ее лицо и молясь, чтобы она не оказалась на работе или, того хуже, на пресловутой встрече одноклассников. Марк Коболд уже проходил курс у психотерапевта, зачем добавлять ему компанию.  
Но Милли спала – еще бы, табло электронных часов на тумбочке показывало три часа ночи. Дэвид, выпавший на коврик возле кровати, возблагодарил ее крепкий сон. Посмотрел на ее лицо, поискал в себе отголоски своей первой и единственной любви, но ощутил только то, что сама Милли называла «светлой грустью».  
Он прыгнул обратно.  
– Уже лучше, – закивал Гриффин, двигаясь к стене, чтобы Дэвид, скатившись с него, мог тоже вытянуться на кровати. – Но меня немного смущает твоя манера парковаться. На бедную девочку небось тоже свалился, как снег на голову?  
– Вообще-то нет.  
– Повезло мне, – в уже привычной Дэвиду манере вздохнул Гриффин. – Будем над этим работать.  
– Над твоим везением?  
– Над твоей неуклюжестью, придурок.  
– Я понял. Я пошутил.  
– Ну так не делай так больше. Очень тупо.  
Дэвид закинул руки за голову.  
– Эти дети… Что мы с ними будем делать?  
– Натаскивать на убийства паладинов, конечно. Часть сдадим на опыты, чтобы деньги были.  
– А я думал, мы будем как школа «людей Икс».  
– Ой, опять твои идиотские шутки, паучок?  
– Может, да. Может, нет. Но ты же тоже шутил, насчет убийств паладинов?  
Гриффин заворочался.  
– Может, да. Может, нет. Смысл сейчас спрашивать? Завтра сядем и разработаем план на будущее. И начнем действовать. Что, скажешь плохо?  
– Нет, – сказал Дэвид и улыбнулся в темноте. – Это здорово. 


End file.
